The embodiments described herein relate to devices and methods for physical training. More particularly, the embodiments described herein relate to devices and methods used to simulate traditional rock climbing in a training facility or indoor setting.
There are many different methods (or types) of rock climbing. Some known techniques, such as bouldering, are performed without a rope or safety line (i.e., they are unassisted). Other techniques, however, employ a safety line and one or more anchor point, which can be used to break the climber's fall if they slip from their position. For example, lead climbing generally refers to climbing techniques that employ a safety line and one or more anchor points that are along the climbing route, but that are not affixed at the very top of the climb. During lead climbing, the climber will carry the line (or rope) along the route, and fix the line (or rope) to anchor points along the route. In this manner, the anchor points will limit the climber's fall, but do not aid in the ascension process.
“Sport climbing” is a form of lead climbing that employs permanent anchors fixed to the rock along the routes. Because the need to place protection during the climb is virtually eliminated, sport climbing emphasizes gymnastic-like ability, strength, and endurance. Because the anchor points are pre-positioned, sport climbing is also commonly simulated in a training environment. For example, many training facilities or gyms include an artificial climbing wall to which climbing bolts with a tether (e.g., to couple to a carabiner or other safety clip) are attached. Artificial (or simulated) rock structures can also be mounted to the artificial climbing wall. In this manner, beginners can train on the basics of sport climbing while maintaining the desired level of safety and control.
In contrast to sport climbing, “traditional climbing” (also referred to as “trad climbing”) is a form of lead climbing in which the climber places and later removes the anchors and/or protective structures to protect against falls. In particular, traditional climbing involves locating a crevice or feature within a rock formation that can support an anchor, placing the anchor, and then later removing the anchor (e.g., after the next anchor has been placed). Similarly stated, in traditional climbing, the rock is typically devoid of fixed anchors and bolts, and climbers must place removable protection as they climb. Traditional climbing, therefore, emphasizes adventure, risk and self-sufficiency.
Traditional climbing enthusiasts are increasingly seeking training facilities at which to learn and expand their traditional climbing techniques. Currently, most training occurs through trial and error on “real” rock. Known training facilities and artificial rock walls are not well suited for simulating traditional climbing. Specifically, because known training facilities include prepositioned anchors they do not accurately represent the environment found during traditional climbing. Moreover, to the extent that known rock climbing facilities include simulated rock structures (e.g., for foot holds, crevices or the like), such simulated rock structures must be individually arranged, and often do not represent a realistic traditional climbing environment. Furthermore, known rock climbing facilities and devices do not allow for easy replacement of the simulated rock structures.
Thus, a need exists for improved devices and methods used to simulate traditional rock climbing in a gym or suitable indoor setting.